tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ursula Reiniger
Ursula Reiniger (born 1986) is a minor character in The IT Files. An Interpol junior agent assigned to the Sturmhaven field office, Ursula specializes in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Ursula's current duties have her acting as security for the field office. Biography Ursula was born in Sturmhaven to a parliament-serving mother and father who was high ranking member of the Sturmhaven Royal National Police. She has two older siblings, a sister and brother. Her older brother serves in parliament like her mother while her sister Tatjana Reiniger is an officer within the Sturmhaven Royal National Police. Throughout her childhood Ursula was a problem child, having several disciplinary issues from fighting to committing petty crimes. Her family's high status had been the only thing to keep Ursula out of jail. She was highly rebellious against authority and was in and out of school during her teen years. Ursula finished her education in a German military school, barely graduating, and it was in fact her brother's relationship with the dean the school that helped her pass her final exams. After her time in military school Ursula spent a couple of years living in Thailand with her school roommate, where she picked up an interest in Muay Thai and professional fighting. She eventually mastered Muay Thai and began to use it in underground tournaments as a form of income. Ursula was a natural and become feared among underground fighters, both male and female. Ursula soon fought in a very bloody battle and killed her opponent. The opponent in question was a wanted murderer already so the Thai police did not make it a point to investigate or prosecute the case, though the death hung over Ursula. Ursula had been fighting underground for nearly a year and held an undefeated record as well as small fortune. She then got evolved in a pick-up fight against a relatively unknown new fighter which had been climbing the rankings quickly. Expecting an easy fight as she was veteran, Ursula lost rather quickly to the new fighter, who was highly skilled, and was rendered unconscious. When she awoke Ursula was in a Thai jail and the woman that had beat her was revealed to be Interpol agent Malai Kasem. Malai was part of a task force set up to shut down the fighting ring that Ursula belonged to and had completed their mission. Since Urusla belonged to a very powerful political family in Sturmhaven Ursula was to simply be deported back home, much to Malai's dismay, the charges also dropped. Ursula, though happy she was not going to jail, was bitter by her utter defeat at the hands of the smaller woman. Back in Sturmhaven Ursula's father gave her a ultimatum to either join the SRNP or go to jail. The choice of obvious and surprisingly enough Ursula found police work easy, being a delinquent for most of her life she certainly knew how to catch criminals. Most importantly however becoming a member of the Royal National Police finally moved Ursula past her rebellious phase, though she was still considered a non-traditional cop. Crime in Sturmhaven was relatively low so work in general was easy. Thanks to her father's connections she rose through the ranks quickly. becoming a Senior Inspector after only a few months of service. Wanting more of a challenge, and with her father's help, Ursula was soon accepted into Interpol. However thanks to the political springboard Ursula had used she was looked down among her peers and was assigned to her home nation in what is considered a lackluster assignment. Unknown to Ursula her sometimes lover Sasithorn Cobb is a major smuggler in Bangkok. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 134 lbs * Hair Color: Dirty Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Tattoo: Black Asian Dragon from rear left shoulder to right hip * Current Place of Residence: Sturmhaven * Sexual Preference: Men, Women Personal Items * H&K USP45, Personal Sidearm * Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R, Personal Vehicle * Buddha Bodhi Leaf Pendant and Earrings * Buddhist Mala Prayer Beads Special Skills * Combat-style Muay Thai martial arts and Sturmhaven Police Training. * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols, rifles and submachine guns. * Driver's Training, specialized for Evasive Driving in cars, trucks, buses and bikes. * Trilingual, knowing English, German and Thai. Relationships Family * Tatjana Reiniger, Older Sister Romances * Sasithorn Cobb, Occasional Lover Friends * Katja Alberink Appearances * The IT Files: Malai's Mist Trivia * Ursula is based on MMA fighter Miesha Tate. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Interpol